


Here Instead of There

by acidquill



Series: this lion-hearted girl [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for fanfic100 table - prompt 14: green. originally posted Oct 5 2005.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here Instead of There

**Author's Note:**

> for fanfic100 table - prompt 14: green. originally posted Oct 5 2005.

Parvati can’t believe Lavender took up with Ron.  _Ron_. 

She’d always assumed he’d get it together sometime and ask Hermione.

But more than that, Parvati is jealous.  Only a little is what she tells herself. 

She knows it’s stupid to worry about such things when You-Know-Who is loose and the world is crazy.  But Lavender was hers.  Just hers.

She misses the nights spent giggling over those boys in those Muggle magazines  Lavender’s cousin sent from America.  Parvati wishes, and almost means it, for her parents to come and take her home.  Maybe then Lavender would know how she feels.


End file.
